Sometimes you can't make it on your own
by laraiteforever
Summary: It's Lilly fic lara and Dillon set during series 16. Lara recieves a letter which is causing her to become distracted, and it's up to husband Dillon to find out why. Please read and review, all comments welcome!


My fan fiction 

Dillon walked into the bedroom, carrying a cup of coffee, and placed it down on the bedside table. He sat down on the bed, and looked down at Lara, his wife, his soul mate, and he saw that she was asleep, and she smiled. They'd only been married for a couple of months, and those months had been perfect. Everyone thought that they were a perfect couple, and lucky to have each other. He picked up a photo that was on her dressing table, it was her and Dillon on their wedding day. She looked beautiful, what with her long blonde hair swept neatly into a ponytail, and she wore a gorgeous white wedding dress with matching shoes, and to top it all off, a tiara.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Lara moving around, shouting something as she slept. He got up, and slowly set about waking her up, to avoid injury. She slowly woke up, and sat up almost straight away, and Dillon sat back down on the bed, and hugged her tightly. He said "Hey it's ok….. I'm here now." She sat there, crying into Dillon's shoulder, constantly apologizing, and Dillon shrugged it off, saying that she didn't need to apologize. She reached for the coffee, but couldn't quite reach, so Dillon got it for her.

Lara got up and started to rummage through her wardrobe for any clothes that she could wear. Dillon walked out of the room, in order to give her privacy. He wondered into the bathroom, and looked in the cupboard for some Hay fever tablets. Whilst doing so he came across not one….but 2 pregnancy tests. He shook the boxes and noticed that they hadn't been used, so he put them back at the back of the cupboard. He took one tablet, and put the box back in the cupboard, closing the door behind him. He went back out to the living room, where Lara was sifting through the various letters that had just arrived that morning. "Anything interesting?" He asked curiously, to which she replied "Bills, junk, the usual." "Oh right, ok."

Lara picked up one letter off the pile and put it in her pocket, and sat down on the sofa, putting her feet up onto the small coffee table. Dillon opened one of the letters, and read it through, before saying "So, you're officially Mrs Cahill now then?" He smiled, and said that the name change has been successful. Lara smiled, and then got up, hugging Dillon tightly, and they kissed. A few minutes later Lara pulled away, she had things to do, and with that she went into the kitchen.

A while later, Lara went into her bedroom, and pulled out the letter from her pocket. She hid it in her sock drawer, took a deep breath and walked out. Dillon had left for work and she had the place to herself. In the end she decided to bite the bullet and open the letter, just to get it over and done with. She went into the bedroom, opened the sock drawer, and got out the letter. As she was about to open it the phone rang. She answered it, and it was Max, the A&E consultant. "Lara, Simon's gone AWOL and we're really short staffed, I know it's your day off, but…………"

Lara replied without hesitation "Yes I'll be there, give me 15 minutes ok?" "Ok, thanks a lot. I'll see you soon, bye."

Lara changed her clothes, and walked down to the department, as Dillon borrowed the car. She walked casually into reception, where Dillon was talking to Jack, Nikki and Spencer. They were all surprised to see Lara, as they all knew it was her well deserved day off. "Lara, darling… What are you doing here?" Dillon asked enquiringly. Lara yawned loudly and replied "Max called me in, said Simon's gone AWOL again….. So here I am!" Lara went to the staff room, followed by Dillon, and she opened her locker, pulled out her stethoscope and closed the door, locking it behind her. She walked out into cubicles, where Max and Colette filled her in on the patients, and Lara was quickly called away to deal with an incoming Recus case.


End file.
